Michael Afton
'Michael Afton '''is the son of William Afton, presumed brother of the ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''crying child, the brother of Elizabeth Afton, and the presumed main protagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance Note: The appearance description given is based on Michael's presumed minigame sprite. Thus, the description may not be as in-depth. Michael Afton has caucasian skin. In the minigames, he is seen wearing a purple shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. He has brown hair with a part down the middle and dark blue eyes. Backstory Note: This story is based on the information the game gives us. This is not necessarily Michael Afton's true backstory, but the one I can theorize based on the cutscenes of Custom Night, and the information given to us through gameplay and files. Michael Afton is the presumed oldest son of William Afton, older brother to the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''Crying Child and older brother of Elizabeth Afton. Presumably, William Afton sent Michael to "put his sister back together" after her death. On night 1, Michael arrives at Circus Baby's, and HandUnit welcomes him, showing him how to check the animatronics' stages, and if they are not in their proper places, he must shock them to put them back on their stage. On night 2, Michael checks Ballora and Funtime Foxy, but when he checks Baby, the controlled shocks nor the light work, requiring HandUnit to shut down the system. Baby begins to speak to him, and tells him to hide beneath the desk. After surviving an onslaught of Bidybabs, Michael crawls through Ballora Gallery, avoiding her by listening for her music. He then reaches the Breaker Room, where he must restart all the systems while playing audio to keep Funtime Freddy from attacking him. Michael then leaves Circus Baby's. On night 3, Michael returns, checking Ballora and Funtime Foxy. He then must run through Funtime Auditorium while avoiding Funtime Foxy. Michael reaches Parts and Service, where he performs a repair on Funtime Freddy, and must catch Bon-Bon in order to get Funtime Freddy's second power module. When he returns through Funtime Auditorium, Funtime Foxy attacks him, knocking him out. On night 4, Michael wakes up in a springlock suit. Baby begins talking to him, explaining she kidnapped him. Then, two technicians enter the building, and send Ballora to the Scooping Room, where Michael is. He then gets to witness Ballora get scooped. He then must survive an onslaught of Minireenas. On night 5, Michael checks the stages, only to see two hanged technicians. He then returns through Funtime Auditorium, and enters Parts and Service, to see a lifeless Circus Baby. She explains that she in pretending and something bad happened that day. He then enters a random number sequence into a keypad that flips out of of Baby's left central faceplate. After entering the passcode, Michael gets a chip from her upper armplate so she can communicate with him after she's been scooped. Michael sends Baby to the Scooping Room. She then instructs him to go back into Funtime Auditorium and follow her instructions. Once Michael completes Baby's instructions, he is in the Scooping Room. Baby reveals that her helping him was actually part of a plot so she could use him as a host body for Ennard, which was the hybrid of all of the animatronics' scooped endoskeletons. Michael, whose body was now possessed by Ennard, returns to work like normal, but as the days progress the corpse begins to rot until it has become a rotten, purple, zombie-like creature. Michael regurgitates Ennard into a sewer drain. His skin drops to the ground, paralyzed. Suddenly, Baby's voice pipes in, saying "You won't die" over and over. His body stands back up, and his eyes glow white. Animatronic eyeballs appear in the drain, and the cutscene ends. What happens to Michael between this and[[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator| ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator is]] unknown. Many fans theorize he is Mike Schmidt, the protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, and the last name Schmidt belonged to Michael's mother. Many years later, William Afton, his father, goes to the original pizzeria from Five Nights at Freddy's, ''destroying the animatronics. However, the now-freed spirits corner him, and he resorts to hiding in the Spring Bonnie suit in the room. William laughs at the spirits, thinking he won. However, forgetting that he cannot breathe on the sensitive springlocks of the suit, William is crushed by the locks and is left to die. ''"Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize me at first, but then...they thought I was you. And I found her. I...put her back together, just like you asked me to do. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead, but I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do. I'm going to come find you. I'm gong to come find you..." Some time after Fazbear's Fright burnt down, Michael takes the job of manager of the newest Pizzeria. As well as working on the Pizzeria itself, Michael is also tasked with salvaging vintage animatronics which had appeared in the back alley, supposedly for parts. The first of these was Molten Freddy. Over the next few days, these include Afton, Scrap Baby, and Lefty. While in his office, Michael fends off the Animatronics, by luring them with sounds. On the final night, Henry reveals that the pizzeria was a trap for all the remaining animatronics, with Mike luring them around the labyrinthine pizzeria in circles. Henry praises Michael as his "brave volunteer", telling him that, while there had been a way out, he knew Michael did not want it. Henry then set fire to the pizzeria to free the souls, including himself and Michael who finally died. This game also implies that the reason Michael came back to life after being scooped due to being injected with a substance called Remnant by the scooper, which broke down at high temperatures, explaining how Mike could finally be free after the fire. Category:Humans